


Dangerous Love

by Straykisses



Series: Fucking Depressing [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hanahaki Disease, Hugs, IDK what I was doing, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, absolute garbage, i got bored and wrote what came to mind with out editing, i promise my fics aren’t normally this bad, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straykisses/pseuds/Straykisses
Summary: This is absolute shit. I wrote part of this like a few weeks ago then i got bored and wrote what ever so this is unedited shit. Idk where i was going with this. Enjoy reading trash i guess.





	Dangerous Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute shit. I wrote part of this like a few weeks ago then i got bored and wrote what ever so this is unedited shit. Idk where i was going with this. Enjoy reading trash i guess.

_“Ohh Seungminnie you’re so cute. I love you baby.”_

_“Awww i love you too Hyunjinnie. Give me a kiss.”_

_“Hey Hyunjin stop we’re in school”, he was blushing furiously._

_Hyunjin pushed him into the locker and they locked lips, their tongues danced._

_Seungmin had his arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s neck, while the older had his wrapped around Seungmin’s waist._

_They pressed their foreheads against eachother’s, and giggled at how cute the other was._

_The bell suddenly rang, signaling it was time to go to class._

_“Come on Jinnie, time to go to class!”, he said with the brightest smile on his face._

_Hyunjin put his hand on his hip, creating a gap for Seungmin to wrap his arm around in. “Shall we?”_

_The younger pecked the older’s lips and locked arms and held hands, as they walked to class._

Jeongin sighed as he watched them. He’s had a crush on the two of them for about a year. Every night he would imagine what it would be like to be in their arms, to have his lips pressed against theirs. 

He tried not to, but when he did, he felt a horrible pain in his chest. 

He would cough ferociously until it came out. The blood and the flowers. 

They hurt. The branches scratched his throat, and left scars there and his lungs as well. When he coughed, the branches scraped off the scars, and left deeper cuts. Some nights, the blood wouldn’t stop. He’s even had to visit a hospital to stop the bleeding. Hanahaki disease is no joke.

When Jeongin was in the hospital, he forced the doctors to not tell his parents. There was no way they could know. They would freak out and force him to get them removed, but there was no way he would.

The doctor had told him all about the disease. He said that it comes from unrequited love. It’s a unique disease identified by flowers growing in ones lungs. They keep growing and growing if one’s love isn’t returned. Eventually they will grow to the point where a person will die of suffocation. If their love is returned, the flowers will disappear, but if it isn’t, they will die. There is also another way to get rid of them. Surgery is also an option, but a surgery to remove them has the side effect of forgetting all the memories of the one they loved, and the possible side effect of never loving again. 

The potential side effect of the surgery scares Jeongin too much. There is no way he could live life without feeling love. Seungmin and Hyunjin meant to much to him, even if they could never feel for him the way he does for them.

 

 

“Jeonginnie!”

His friend was yelling for him. The boy’s name was Felix.

“Hey Jixsu”, he had a sad look on his face.

“What’s wrong Innie!”, he said as he pecked Jeongin on the lips.  

“Nothing. Just zoning out and thinking about life.” 

“Okay! I’m here for when ever you need me. Okay sweetie!”, Felix reassured him. 

“Yes i get it”, Jeongin wrapped his arms around the older’s waist. “Come on lets go to class. We’ve been late too many times this week.”

Felix chuckled. It’s a cute sound. 

“Fine”, the older complained. He pecked Jeongin on the lips. “Let’s go”, he said as he linked their arms together. 

They walked to class together with their arms together. 

They loved eachother... at first. 

Jeongin doesn’t know when it happened, but at point, he began losing feelings for the older. 

A few months later, he lost his life. Jeongin never got his love reciprocated. 

Almost as a joke, Felix never got the disease. Jeongin would never know, but Felix was actually secretly cheating on the younger. It’s a shame. 

Who knew love was a dangerous thing?


End file.
